Wherever She May Be
by Dream4
Summary: Summary: Based on a real story. Oneshot deal. Hermione is coming to terms with life and it’s ups and downs. Will her firends be there for her? HrH


_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**~** **Wherever She May Be ~**

* * *

****Summary: Based on a real story. One-shot deal. Hermione is coming to terms with life and it's up and down. Will her friends be there for her? 

* * *

AN: Dedicated to Teresa: A lost friend. Wherever she may be. And to anyone else who has suffered any of the obvious ailments in this story. I would also like to thank my New Beta Reader: Alimari 

* * *

**The Burrow  
Home of the Weasley Family**

The Burrow was home to the Weasley family. Although they were rather poor, it didn't matter to two other children who also called the Burrow home. It was the first real home that Harry Potter had ever known and a second home to Hermione Granger. 

The wizarding world was a dangerous place with return of Voldemort and his followers. He had returned in Harry Potter's fourth year. Voldemort had laid low in his fifth, and in his sixth year the random attacks started. Hogwarts quickly became one of the safest places. 

Mrs. Weasley was overly concerned for Harry and had him added to her grandfather clock. This clock let Mrs. Weasley know if any one on the clock was in danger. She stated rather bluntly that Harry was more her son then some. Everyone knew that this was a sore subject. But then again, Percy was a sore subject to most of his family.

At the beginning of Harry's seventh year, Percy showed his true colors. He was secretly spying for Dumbledore within the Ministry of Magic. He was gathering intelligence on everyone who worked there, thereby letting Dumbledore know who was trustworthy and who wasn't. Percy had evidence to prove any of his accusations. 

Mrs. Weasley had warmly welcomed Percy back onto the family fold. Later that week, Percy told his family that when he found out that Crouch Junior fooled him; he didn't want to repeat the same mistake, so he went to Dumbledore. He said that even though he had wanted to inform his family about his actions, it was too dangerous to do so. 

The war was also starting to heat up; Voldemort and his followers had taken several heavy defeats. The Light side somehow had inside information, thus preventing total chaos. But everyone could feel that a major show down was coming sometime, although no one knew when. But they could feel it.

Needing a break from school, the war and all-round life, Hermione Granger decided to go home for winter recess. She wanted to spend Christmas with her family. Professor McGonagall was extremely reluctant to let her go home, until Dumbledore stated that it just might be what Hermione needed to recharge. Dumbledore then had arranged for a security detail around the Granger residence. 

Meanwhile, several Aurors, Professors McGonagall, and Snape along side Dumbledore warded the Burrow. This made it safe for Harry and Ron to also enjoy a break away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore gave the seventh years an added bonus of hooking Hermione's home to a special Floo connection directly to the Burrow and the Burrow only.

"For safety reasons", said Dumbledore while looking at Professor McGonagall. She took the news with great relief.

**Seventh Year  
Winter Recess**

The frigid cold swiped around the Borrow, but inside it was warm. Three best friends sat around the kitchen table. A wizard chest set, many cartons of chocolate frogs, and several open books surrounded them.

"Now Ron," laughed Hermione shaking her head. "I have to go. It's eight o'clock and my parents are expecting me home."

"Come on Mione," whined Ron pointing to the open book in front of him. "Please! I don't understand this," he said pouting at her for all that he was worth.

"Yeah and tomorrow is Christmas," added Harry giving her his best-wounded puppy look. 

"Why do I always for this? Fine but only one more hour, then I have to go home," grumbled Hermione while smiling. "You'll just have to wait until we're back at school if you have any more questions." 

Taking her time, Hermione patiently explained the problem to both Ron and Harry. Together they worked on the solution. They were in sync with each other almost moving as one. When the hour was up, Hermione stayed true to her word and went home. Even after much protesting from Ron. 

Just after Hermione Flooed home loud snapping noises emerged from the fireplace. Harry and Ron had their wands out, ready for trouble to burst into the room. After a few minutes the boys shrugged their shoulders.

"Fancy a game?" smirked Ron gesturing towards the chest set.

"You're on," responded Harry glancing back at the fireplace one last time.

**The Burrow  
Christmas day**

Several overgrown children and supposedly adults littered the floor around the Christmas tree. Disregarded wrapping paper covered the floor, and loud boisterous laughter was heard around the house. Mrs. Weasley finally gave up attempting to have some order to the growing havoc that was her children and the mess they were making, and sat down next to her husband. 

"Hey! Isn't Hermione joining us?" asked Fred with a dangerous twinkle in his eyes.

"No," answered Ginny glaring at Fred. "Hermione said she was going to spend the day with her family." Just then, an unknown owl swooped in. Removing the letter, Ginny announced, "It's from Hermione."

"Give it here," demands both Ron and Harry as George snatches it from Ginny's hands. 

A hilarious chase ensues; the twin's verses Harry and Ron. Each Weasley took a side, either cheering for the twins or against them. The chase ended when George tripped, dropping the letter in the half empty punch bowl.

"Merlin! George," shouted Ron pulling out the dripping wet parchment. "Bloody hell."

"Sorry," apologized George holding up his hand just incase Ron decides to get physical. 

"It's going to be unreadable now," whispered Harry looking over the letter. Looking rather pensive Harry asks, "Do you think it was important?"

Scrunching up his face, Ron answered, "Nah. It's probably a Muggle Christmas card or the answer to that problem we were working on when she left."

"If it was important Hermione would just Floo over," states Ginny hoping to get the conversation off Hermione. Taking Harry's hand, Ginny smiles as a blush creeps across Harry's face. They went back to the festivities. 

**Gryffindor   
Common Room**

Sitting in one the comfy chairs by the fire, Hermione stared blankly into the roaring fire. She didn't even notice that Ron, Ginny or Harry were coming into the room. Ginny challenged Ron to a game of chest, tugging Harry's hand as she tried to prevent him from disturbing Hermione. 

Freeing his hand from Ginny's tight grip, Harry placed a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't response right away to his touch; in fact it took several seconds for a reaction at all. Peering into her eyes, Harry observed that they were practically blood shot and puffy.

"What's the matter 'Mione," asked Harry, concern radiating off him.

Blinking at him slowly, Hermione countered with a question of her own. "Where were you?"

"I was at the Burrow," laughed Harry flopping down into the other comfy chair. 

"Didn't you get my letter?" asked Hermione staring at Harry with an unknown intensity.

"Sure," answered Harry dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "You missed it, Fred and George played keep away with it."

"Did you read it?" asked Hermione.

"Lay off," snapped Ginny getting fed up with Hermione interrogating Harry. "He's not your boyfriend Hermione, he's mine." Hermione was shocked silent by Ginny's outburst. "Besides it's not like it was anything of importance. Just some answers to their homework." 

Ginny crosses the room, grabbing Harry's hand forcing to come sit next to her until Hermione got over whatever is bothering her. "It was just homework," laughed Ron. Sitting next to Ginny, Harry watched Hermione withdraw back into herself. 

**Hogwarts  
Teacher's Lounge**

The days start to melt into one another. Weeks were flying by, Harry, Ron and Hermione had to take various special training courses, due to the threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Slowly professors and students alike started to notice a new trend within the golden trio. 

The know-it-all faded away; Hermione no longer raised her hand, jumping up to answer the any of professor's questions. Her homework was no longer or shorter then what was assigned. Harry and Ron start to pick up the slack, while Hermione seemed to just stare out into space. But she always knew the answer whenever a teacher calls on her. 

"I'm worried about Miss Granger," stressed Professor McGonagall wringing her hands. "She seems so out of it, like she's fading away right before our eyes."

"Do you think something's happened?" squeaked Professor Flitwick. 

"No, nothing has happened to her since she has been back at Hogwarts," stated Dumbledore looking grave. 

"It could be the stress of the war," offered Professor Snape.

**Dinning Hall  
Gryffindor Table**

Sitting down with a hard thump, Harry took the seat next to Hermione while Ron sat on the opposite side of the table. Both boys piled food onto their plates. Ron looked over to Hermione's plate. "Mione," huffed Ron. "Aren't you going to eat?"

When she didn't response, Harry nudged her. Pointing to her plate, Harry re-asked Ron's question, "Are you going to eat?" Both boys watched their friend slowly eat her dinner, taking turns to prod her to eat not merely push her food around. 

"Oh, Harry just leave her alone," said Ginny attempting to get his attention by touching his shoulder.

"Not now, Ginny," said Harry turning his attention back to Hermione. But Ginny wasn't going to give up willingly.

"But Harry," griped Ginny running a hand down his arm. "You promised me you'd help with my homework."

Quickly snatching Ginny's hand, Harry turned his blazing green eyes towards her. "I think Hermione needs my attention more then you do." Dropping Ginny's hand, Harry returned his attention to Hermione. Huffing Ginny jumped up, gathered her things and flounced away.

"You shouldn't have done that," commented Hermione watching Ginny stalk out of the room.

"It had to be done," offered Ron not even looking at his sister. "She was getting to be a pain."

"Ron! Ginny is your sister," admonished Hermione.

"So," questions Ron.

They were the last ones to leave the dinning hall, escorting Hermione out of the hall, each boy taking one side. 

**Gryffindor  
Boy's Dormitories **

Sitting on his bed, Harry looked towards Ron. "Did you see how pale she is?"

"Pale," grunted Ron. "She looks like a bloody ghost! This better not be a new diet!"

"Ron," gasped Neville faintly shocked. "She's been like this for weeks!"

"We know," stated Harry. "We just have been hoping that she would snap out of whatever has gotten her down. Has she talked to you?"

"No," answered Neville looking towards Seamus. "Anything to you?"

"No, sorry mate," answered Seamus. 

"What now?" demanded Ron looking agitated. 

"We could pay more attention to our best friend, before she slips away from us," bluntly stated Harry. 

"How can we help?" asked Seamus startling Harry and Ron. "She's our friend too."

The next day the boys put into action the plan they had thought up during the night. Many of the professors caught on, encouraging them. Even Professor Snape found a way to help, in his own special way. 

With all of Harry's attention being focused on Hermione, Ginny got fed up with it rather quickly. This led to the new couple having a rather loud vicious row in the common room. By the end of the fight, Harry and Ginny were no longer dating. In fact they were no longer even speaking to each other. 

Harry was extremely glad that Hermione was out helping Neville with their Herbology project and didn't hear any of the things Ginny had said about her. After a few days it dawned on Harry that there were other people in the common room the night of his fight with Ginny. 

One night in his dorm, Harry voiced his concern. Ron informed him that everyone in Gryffindor house had taken his side in the fight, saying that Hermione's health was more important then idle gossip. The situation with Ginny suited Harry just fine because he could now concentrate on his up coming N.E.W.T.s along with his practical lessons in defense. 

As N.E.W.T.s started to approach, Harry and Ron observed that Hermione gradually bounced back to her usual studious self, but not completely. Harry couldn't have been happier. He set aside time just for studying with Hermione.

**Gryffindor   
Spring Break**

The Weasley's came for a visit. Mrs. Weasley offered Ginny some advice on her problems with Harry. Percy, Arthur, and Bill had meets with various members of the Order of the Phoenix, coming around every now and then to make sure that the twins were behaving as much as possible. 

The twins took to teasing everyone. Calling Harry scar head, fly boy. Harry just laughed at their names. They left Ron alone seeing how they couldn't get a raise out of him, but started in on Hermione when she walked into the common room. They call her a teacher's pet or a know-it-all. They got the most reaction, but not the one they were hoping for. 

In the common room, Hermione practically begged the twins to stop, on the edge of tears. Both Fred and George were appalled at her reaction, they didn't know how to fix the situation. Even Harry was shocked. Hermione just kept asking them to stop long after they did. 

Percy angrily strode into the room, threatening to hex the twins. Percy ordered Harry to see if he could calm Hermione down as he forced the twins to leave. In the hallway, they ran into Ron. After the twins gave an account of what happened in the common room with Hermione, Ron explained that Hermione really hadn't been herself in quite some time.

**Hogwarts  
Dumbledore's office**

Sighing heavily Dumbledore pondered the news that Severus has just given him. Voldemort along with his followers were planning to directly attack Hogwarts. Somehow, Voldemort had gotten word that the Golden Trio was falling apart, thus believing that Harry was vulnerable. 

"Do you have any idea when?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Nothing concrete," huffed a disgruntled Severus. "But as far as I can tell. Soon. Within a month, two months tops, he'll want to strike while the news is fresh."

**Hogwarts  
Professor McGonagall's Room **

Intensifying the training of her three charges, Professor McGonagall was happy to see that Hermione was more responsive then she had been in a long time. Moving things along quickly, she noted that they were as ready as they were ever going to be.

"Good evening," said Dumbledore from the doorway. Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore entered the room letting the door close behind him. 

**Gryffindor   
Common Room**

Looking at each other slightly dazed neither had any idea of what to say to the other. All three had just come from the Transfiguration classroom, when Dumbledore informed them that Voldemort was in the process of making a direct attack against Hogwarts, but he had no definite date of when. 

"Should we inform the others?" asked a pale Ron.

"No," whispered Hermione surprising both Harry and Ron. Hermione clarified, "It will just cause everyone to worry more." 

"But they should know," countered Ron.

"We're not going to solve this over night," stated Harry reaching over and covering Hermione's hand, with his own, giving her a small smile. "So why don't we get some sleep tonight. I'll call a DA meeting tomorrow then evaluate the situation when we have everyone in front of us."

"That sounds reasonable," agreed Hermione and Ron. They lapsed into silence for another hour and then went to bed

**Hogwarts  
Battle Ground**

The attack happened exactly one month and two weeks later. Voldemort and his Death Eaters stormed Hogwarts. They got a nasty shock during what turned out to be the final show down. 

Almost all of the students were prepared to fight to the very end. Those who didn't have the know-how were safely tucked away within the castle, closely guarded by those who were willing to die to protect them. 

In the end, Madam Pomfrey was extremely relieved to inform anyone who would listen to her that there were no casualties among the students. Although several students along with some Aurors were seriously hurt, none were dead. These people were put in her care. 

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were two of the most seriously hurt seeing how they were in the direct line of fire. After several days, Harry woke up, and Hermione was still unconscious-but on the road to recovery. It would be a week later before Hermione also woke up.

In the meantime the wizarding world was in euphoria. There were parties, balls, announcements and all happy crazy things going on. 

**Hogwarts  
Girl's bathroom**

Mrs. Weasley simply had to go. Upon entering the bathroom, she could hear someone in great distress. Thinking that it was extremely odd with all the world celebrating that someone would be this distressed, Molly went to investigate.

Moving closer to the last stall, she was tremendously shocked to find Hermione Granger sitting on the floor next to the toilet. Tears were streaming down her face; Hermione's hair was overly untidy. 

"Merlin, Hermione what's wrong?" asked Molly approaching the girl. 

"Why do you care?" shouted Hermione turning furious eyes on her. "When no one else does?"

"What?" whispered Molly feeling like she has unknowingly stepped into something. "I care. Ron cares, Harry cares…"

"The hell they do," shrieked an irate Hermione. With her eyes flashing wildly, Hermione got up off the floor. "If they care so much they would be here with me! Instead they're off playing some stupid game on broomsticks!" Pacing along the wall, like a caged animal, Hermione continued to rant, "They would have answered my owl! I wouldn't be so alone!" 

"You're not alone," Molly attempted to sooth Hermione. This only seemed to set Hermione off as she sped up her pacing and was now using her hands to wildly gesture about her. 

"Not alone! Shows how much you know or care." 

Tuning out half of what the obviously distressed girl was saying, Molly briefly entertained the idea of going to get help. Watching Hermione ungracefully stop her pacing and buckle under her own weight, Molly raced towards her. 

Wrapping her arms around Hermione, Molly instantly notices just how much weight Hermione has lost. Attempting to understand Hermione's rambles, Molly was appalled at what Hermione was saying. 

"I'm just a Mudblood. No one really cares. No one! Not Harry or Ron, they didn't come. I needed them. They didn't come. Fred and George think it's a huge joke! Just a joke! That's me! A joke. I begged and pleaded with them to stop and they didn't! Just a know-it-all a stupid teacher's pet."

When the bathroom door creaked open, Molly spies a second year student standing in the doorway. She started mouthing to her, "Get a teacher." Molly was relieved when the student nodded her head in understanding.

"They would still be here had the Mudblood went home when she said she would. An hour! A bloody hour!" wailed Hermione clutching tightly to Molly's dress robes. "They didn't care!"

"They do care," whispered Molly to the distraught girl. "And they'll show you as soon as they can."

"They already showed me," cried Hermione. "They already did." 

"How?" questioned Molly hoping to get a better picture of what was going on. This only lead to racking sobs. 

To Molly it felt like hours before Madam Pomfrey and the second year student rushed into the bathroom. It took all three women to remove Hermione from the bathroom and get her up the hospital wing. 

Once Madam Pomfrey settled Hermione down, she refused to allow Hermione any visitors. Not even Dumbledore was allowed, in fear of setting off the unstable girl. Dumbledore had to contact Hermione's relatives. 

**Dinning Hall  
Head Table**

Within an hour a particularly translucent Arthur Weasley showed up on Hogwarts grounds. Completely ignoring his children and his wife, he rushed up to Dumbledore. In hushed tones he conveyed the meaning of his visit.

Upon hearing the news, Dumbledore's whole stance turned grave. His usual twinkling eyes had a dead look to them as he scanned around the room. "Minerva a word if you don't mind," stressed Dumbledore as he stood up. "Mr. Weasley, I will be joining you in mere minutes." 

Standing next to the side of the table, Dumbledore related his news to Professor McGonagall. The entire Gryffindor table watched her take the news as badly as Dumbledore. Many were wondering if it had anything to do with Hermione's breakdown.

**Graveyard  
St. Jackson Square**

The light from the full moon caste an eerie glow to the tombstones and the mist was giving the grounds an unearthly feel. Dumbledore and several Aurors milled about a certain set of graves, taking in the ghastly scene before them. Each man felt a surge of unrestrained anger. 

There before them, were two graves that were dug up. The coffins were broken into and the contents over turned. Words like "Muggle", "purebloods rule" and "Mudblood" were magically imprinted on the coffins, the tombstones and ground. 

"How could anyone do something like this," demanded Tonks, gesturing her hand to the defiled graves. 

"What I want to know is why I wasn't informed," stated Dumbledore looking at the Aurors that he had assigned to protect Hermione during her winter recess. 

Several looked guilty, but one looked defiant. He was the only one to answer, "She's fine. The Granger girl was our assignment, not her Muggle parents." 

"She is not fine," contradicted Professor Snape stepping out of the shadows. "Because of your complete incompetence in this matter someone has already alerted her to this defilement," hissed Professor Snape as he gestured to the tombstone. 

"How would you know," hissed the defiant Auror.

"Because they left her a calling card," grimly stated Professor Snape as he hands Dumbledore what could only be taken as a photograph. "Had any of you put up protective wards, Miss Granger wouldn't be beside herself with grief in the hospital wing." 

"Is there anything else Severus?" asked Dumbledore. 

Without taking his eyes off the Aurors, Severus added, "Granger's relatives are demanding that she be returned to them, by tomorrow evening. They don't care how we go about it. They just want it done."

Sighing heavily, Dumbledore ordered, "Inform Minerva to make the arrangements. See if you can find anything else out about this folly." Sneering coldly one last time Professor Snape vanished back into the shadows.

"Gentlemen, I do believe we have a rather long night ahead of us." 

**Gryffindor   
Common Room**

Striding into the common room, Professor McGonagall by her sheer presence commanded the normally rowdy, boisterous Gryffindors into silence. Never had any of the students seen their professor look so upset, nor so stern. 

"I want to inform you that as of tomorrow night, Miss Granger will no longer be amongst us," started Professor McGonagall quickly glaring at any student who opened their mouths to protest. "I'm sure that everyone is aware that she had a breakdown earlier today in the girls bathroom. What is not commonly known is that both of her parents are dead-they died over winter recess."

The air in the room seemed to be sucked out, Professor McGonagall was having a hard time continuing. "The reason she broke down was because some wizards vandalized her parent's graves. Now, I know that some of you will be want to visit her before she leaves, but I'm afraid that's not possible. Miss Granger is simply not up to seeing anyone at the moment. Please be considerate of her feelings this time."

In the corner, two boys sat silently. One nodded to the other in silent understanding. One boy headed towards the boy's dormitories to retrieve a family heirloom, while the other kept a look out. Together they slipped out of the shocked room unnoticed.

**Hogwarts  
Teacher's Lounge**

Many of the teachers were sitting in their respective chairs, except one. Everyone was waiting for Severus to show up at any given moment with more information. The group hadn't been this solemn since Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. 

Hearing the door creak open everyone turned their heads to see Dumbledore slip into the room. Waving his wand he conjures up a chair next to Professor McGonagall. His sitting down, and the breaths of the teachers present were the only sounds in the room.

Two hours later an extremely irate Professor Snape strode in, nearly taking the door off it's hinges. No one had seen him this upset since his own school years with James Potter. 

"Do you know what those idiots have done," hissed Severus, leaving no one in doubt of his apparent growing anger. "Her parents were rushed to St. Mungos, where they were treated. Apparently Voldemort was in a sadistic mood. Because he left them alive."

Groans and gasps echo around the room. Going over to his chair, Severus gracefully sat down, yanking out his wand to charm his cup to fill with liquid. This earned him a surprised gasp from Professor Sprout. "You had better to the same to yours," stated Severus, then took a longer drag from his. 

"Do get one with it," snapped Professor McGonagall waiting to know what else her favorite student was subjected too. 

"One of the new healers, an apprentice, stated to Miss Granger that had she brought her parents in one hour sooner they would still be here," hissed Severus. A gasp of astonishment rung around the room. 

"He was upset and appalled that the Aurors had brought in Muggles along with their, and I quote, Mudblood daughter. Several senior healers later, I came to find out that it wouldn't have mattered when she brought them in, the curse Voldemort used would have killed them anyway," finished Severus. He took another long drink.

"Merlin," whispered Hagrid. 

"Smashing," hissed Severus slamming down his drink. "One of the most exceptional minds destroyed."

**Next Day  
Hospital Wing**

Mumbling incoherently to herself, Hermione rocked herself backwards and forwards as Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall watched on. They were sitting with a direct view of Hermione but not close enough to set her off.

"I can't believe it," said Madam Pomfrey as she turned sorrowful eyes to Professor McGonagall. "I always believed she would go out to change the world."

"Me too," choked Professor McGonagall. "I didn't even have to pack her things, her roommates did that for me."

"So she is all set to go?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," stated Professor McGonagall. "Well, we'd better get on with it." Waving her wand over Hermione's trunk, Professor McGonagall shrunk it, putting Hermione's trunk into her pocket. Then she pulled out what looks to be an ordinary book but was in fact a portkey.

Madam Pomfrey fussed on last time on Hermione's appearance. With unshed tears in her eyes she watched both Professor McGonagall and Hermione vanish. Whispering to the now empty room, "Get better soon, we'll miss you."

**Five Years Later:**

With rain pouring down, an absently minded person sat unknowingly on a wet bench, holding a steaming cup of coffee in their hands. A big wet floppy hat had water tinkling off it. The only movement from the person was the deep even breaths coming in and out.

Huffing silently to herself, Mrs. Weasley watched the person sitting on the bench with great care. Cautiously she approached; the sitting person was oblivious to her presence. Inspecting the site Mrs. Weasley was relieved to find everything in order. Turning her attention back to the silent person on the bench Mrs. Weasley was slightly dazed to discover who it was.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," greeted Hermione. "It's really beautiful here."

"Hermione," whispered Molly still gasping as she gets over her initial shock. Molly rushed right over to Hermione hugging her tight. Feeling the girl in her arms shaking, Molly reluctantly let go, and sat down next to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good," truthfully answered Hermione. "Ah… I don't quite know how to say this so I'm just going to jump right in."

"Go ahead dear," said Molly.

"I want to apologize for the things I said that day in the bathroom," began Hermione looking Molly directly in the eyes. "They were unfair and unjustified. I had no right to even say half of what I did."

Molly cut Hermione off before she could go any further, "Forgiven! Look Hermione, that was shock coupled along with grief. If I didn't understand that, then what kind of person would I be? The only thing I cared about that day was you. Not the words you were using. Now let's not dwell on the past, I want to know what you've been up to since I last saw you."

"Well, I went to live with my grandma on my father's side," started Hermione. "She knows about my being a witch and all. From there, I spent three months just getting my head straight. A good friend would come and visit me every chance he got. While he was visiting, he gave me an idea to help him in his silent partnership. I have been with his company since."

"Oh, that's good to hear," said Molly with a mad twinkle in her eye. "And are you seeing any one?"

Holding up her hand to show Molly her engagement ring, Hermione whispered, "We're getting married in six months." Molly squealed as she gives Hermione yet another hug. Pulling back, she took Hermione's hand and inspected the ring, looking it over noting that the ring looks familiar. 

"Merlin! Mione," cut a rough voice from behind them. "It's pouring out!" Swerving about, Molly turned to see Harry Potter standing directly behind her with his hand on his hips. His intense green eyes glued to Hermione. "You're a witch! You should have put up a rain shield." 

"I wasn't really thinking," said Hermione with a light laugh, a slight blush creeps into her cheeks.

A dazzling smile spreads across his face, as he shook his head. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Harry moved over to Hermione holding out his hand to help her up. 

"Hello, Harry dear," greeted Molly. "You're still coming this Saturday, right?"

"Yes madam," stated Harry as he pulled out his wand performing two different charms. One was a rain shield and the other was a drying spell. "We will be there." 

Molly smiled as Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders. "Good," stated Molly getting up off the bench. "I'll look forward to it." 

With a small pop, Harry and Hermione apparated leaving Mrs. Weasley there. Looking back towards the site, Molly smiled. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Granger I'm happy your daughter has found someone. If it couldn't have been my son, I'm glad it was Harry."

~The End~

* * *

**The Real Story of Teresa:**

I was in my twelfth year of school and Teresa was in tenth grade. I knew Teresa by a variety of school clubs and several classes. Teresa was a real sweetheart, daddy's little girl and teacher's pet, in the running for her class Valedictorian. She was on her way to Yale, Princeton or Harvard, and she had plans. Big plans.

Teresa and her father would often go for joy rides, looking at the new houses that were being built in our neighborhood. One day she found a house that she absolutely loved. I mean she adored it. Saying, "It was perfect." Her father said that when she turned 21, he would buy that house for her. I have no idea if he was serious or just joking around with her. 

During winter recess, Teresa's father died under suspicious circumstances. The police investigated, no one was arrested. None of the details were released, even to this day. His death was not publicly announced. I only knew because she let it slip once. Judging from the reaction of the teachers they didn't know, I don't think many people did.

On the day of his death, Teresa was busy helping her best friends prepare to pass some test when they got back to school. Her best friends were going out of town to a sporting event and wouldn't be back until the day before school resumed.

As far as I know, Teresa was the one who found her father. Due to the EMT (Emergency Medical Technician) or otherwise known as the paramedics, harsh words affecting her so much. She overheard one of them saying, "If she had gotten home an hour earlier her father would still be here." (Side note: The EMT who said this was fired and lost his license. Several doctors said that even if her father did arrive an hour earlier he still would have died.) 

Teresa continued with school, clubs and everything. I noticed that she was unusually pale and lethargic. Things were coming to a head and soon. End of year exams were approaching when she snapped.

In the girl's bathroom, is where I found her. Bawling her eyes out, her hair was crazy. She was slightly crazy. I had two choices. One: stay and try to calm her down or two: go get a teacher. I chose to stay. I knew grief; I just didn't know how deeply hers ran. Teresa ranted and raved. Saying what I thought were wild things. But some I found out later to my distaste were real. 

What set her off was the night before coming to school that day. Her father's grave was vandalized. Not to the extent in this story. His tombstone was tipped over and broken. The dream of living in the house, her special house as she called it was snatched from her when it was sold. Teresa quit school later that day. Later in the month I found out that Teresa went to live with her grandma on her father's side in another state.

It would be five years until I saw her again. I meet up with Teresa at Applebee's (an American restaurant). Looking pale but healthy, not really happy but content. She said she was sorry for all the things she said to me that day, saying that it weighted heavily on her for years. I told her that if I didn't understand that it was grief related then I wouldn't have been a friend. 

I asked Teresa how she had been. She told me that her best friend, who is a male by the way, would come up every chance he got. Holding up her hand, I spied a ring. They were going to get married. Teresa's fiancée looked rough and tough but had a gentle way about him; I congratulated her. Our conversation lasted only a few more minutes, since I didn't go to the restaurant alone. 

Now I haven't seen Teresa since. But she has been on my mind all week, hence the reason why I wrote this. I only hope I did her some justice. My finial hope for Teresa is that where she is that she has some peace, hope and even more importantly happiness.


End file.
